


The Talk

by platonicdagger



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyone but sebastian and quinn are just mentioned, kurtbastian, not blaine positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicdagger/pseuds/platonicdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I was wondering how long it would take you,'' he smirked as the blonde girl sat opposite him. ''This really isn't necessary, Quinn.''</p>
<p>''Oh shut up Sebastian, it was me or Puck, and he didn't seem very happy about you and Kurt.'' she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her piping hot drink.</p>
<p>''So you're happy about it? Because i'm not going to be intimidated by a former cheerleader and teen mom.'' he said while chuckling. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, the over protective friends threatening his life if he hurt their Kurt. He was secretly glad that it wasn't Puck, he could handle hormone filled blonde's, but jocks are another thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago on my glee tumblr (which I don't use any more) but as I made this account I thought I should post it as it is one of my favourite's of the few fics I have written. Feel free to leave kudos/comments/subscribe. I may write more Kurtbastian, there's something about writing Sebastian that makes me so happy.

''I was wondering how long it would take you,'' he smirked as the blonde girl sat opposite him. ''This really isn't necessary, Quinn.''

''Oh shut up Sebastian, it was me or Puck, and he didn't seem very happy about you and Kurt.'' she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her piping hot drink.

''So you're happy about it? Because i'm not going to be intimidated by a former cheerleader and teen mom.'' he said while chuckling. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, the over protective friends threatening his life if he hurt their Kurt. He was secretly glad that it wasn't Puck, he could handle hormone filled blonde's, but jocks are another thing.

''I don't like you much, but you seem to have grown up a bit and honestly anyone who isn't Blaine is good in my books.'' she explained. Blaine had cheated on Kurt a year earlier, and it had taken him a while to get over it, along with the help of Quinn, Puck and Santana. When Sebastian moved to New York to attend Columbia, and started turning up everywhere they happened to be (much like in Lima), they were worried that this would have a negative effect on Kurt, but somehow they became unlikely friends and after not so long, boyfriends. 

''Please don't mention Blaine unless you want me to break something again, I still can't believe I wanted that hobbit.'' he seethed, shuddering. 

''Seriously though Sebastian, don't hurt hi-''

''Don't carry on with that sentence, it isn't going to happen. For some reason I really like him despite him being rainbow-flag-wizard-of-oz gay.'' 

''Wow Sebastian you really know how to win the best friend of your boyfriend round, don't you?'' 

''Well you know me, all charm.'' he answered, smirking and leaning back in the hard wooden chair. He constantly had to bite his tongue and stop himself from insulting his boyfriend, it was just habit, but he was trying to convince Kurt, and said boy's friends, that he'd changed. To release all the snark, he'd usually just start an argument with Santana over text or shout at his room-mate for something he probably hadn't done. 

Quinn chuckled and continued ''Just know that if you do hurt him, even by accident, you will have two former cheerleaders and someone with a criminal record after you, and probably his dad too, who I'm sure has a gun.''

Sebastian groaned, ''Burt already wants to kill me, when he found out I was the Sebastian who tried to slushie 'his boy', I feared for my balls and ran for it. I had to hide in Breadstix, Breadstix of all places! I had to practically scrub the common stench off me.''

The blonde girl laughed loudly and smiled rather fondly, ''I think I might like you after all Mr Smythe,'' she winked at him, earning a smile back. ''I'd like you a lot more if you didn't purposely have loud sex with my best friend when you're perfectly aware that everyone is home. I'm all for a bit of boy on boy action but the walls are really thin and I need my beauty sleep.''

''I haven't had any complaints, in fact I'm sure your scary looking boyfriend even enjoyed it quite a bit,'' smirking, he added. ''Though I'm sure Puck is a little too attached to Kurt, maybe we should become cuddle buddies like them to show them how stupid it is. I need attention and it's hard to get when there's six foot of man beef cuddling my boyfriend while watching the Notebook and crying.''

Quinn nodded in agreement, ''I know, I mean I get my lady cuddles when Santana is around but then Brittany calls and she's off and I have to either watch them or watch you macking on Kurt's face and getting all unholy on my sofa.'' 

''Unholy? You were pregnant in high school and actually had a group called the unholy trinity that contained a lesbian and a bisexual.''

''Details, details.''

''Anyway didn't you hook up with little miss lesbian at your creepy teachers train wreck of a wedding?''

''I was drunk and I'm going to kill Kurt for telling you that.''

''Aww, it's cute. If I was straight and sexist I'd be so into your girl on girl experimenting.'' 

They both laughed, much more comfortable with talking now after never really communicating unless it was polite small talk or arguing over which film everyone should watch on a Saturday night. They settled into teasing conversation then, sitting there for at least an hour, laughing and drinking coffee until eventually their conversation turned a little deeper.

''Sebastian, do you really like him? You never were the relationship type.''

He sighed, silent for a moment before answering, ''I do, I was blinded by helmet hair before but now, even though I'm new to it all, he just makes me happier and less heartless. I'm not saying it's love and I'm not saying it's going to last because nobody knows that, and I'm not into that cheesy soul mate bullshit. I just like him, the sex is more than great and you don't have to worry about me straying because I worship that ass, as you have heard,'' Quinn pulled a face but chuckled. ''I'm sticking around.''

''Good boy, I'm glad I don't have to worry about Santana putting your pretty face in hospital. It would be a real shame.''

''Of course it would, I'm gorgeous, one mark on this face and the whole of China will fall apart and cry,'' he claimed jokingly, flicking pieces of cookie across the table and grinning at the cheerleader. ''Oh, and Quinn?''

''Yes?'' she asked, quirking a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

''We're going through with the cuddle buddy plan, and next time Kurt drags us all to that shit heap NYADA karaoke bar, we are so singing a duet and knocking all those theatre kids out with our amazing silky voices.'' he replied, smirking as Quinn's face lit up with a particularly devious smile. 

''Oh it's so on, Warbler.''


End file.
